


Poker Night on the Meteor

by HeinousActsZX



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Meteorstuck, karkat sucks at bluffing anyway, you don't have to read this as shipping if you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeinousActsZX/pseuds/HeinousActsZX
Summary: I wrote this for day 3 of Terezi Week, Scourge.  (They were both cheating.)





	Poker Night on the Meteor

“Okay, so do we all remember the rules?”

Everyone sat around the table, which Dave had alchemized specifically for this purpose.

Vriska grinned as she slouched in her seat. “Of course, Dave.  This is the sacred card game played in your hometown of Texas.  Played with the quadrant symbols, for some reason.”

Terezi cackled in the seat across from Vriska. “Don’t worry, Dave, I’m pretty sure I can ‘Hold ‘em’ with the best.”

“Can we please just start this stupid game so we can be done with it?” Karkat grumbled.  “You’ll notice we aren’t getting any younger.”

Kanaya placed a hand on Karkat’s back and responded as soothing as she could. “This will be fun, Karkat, just you wait.”

“Do you think you could deal, Dave?  We really aren’t getting any younger.” Rose said in a dry voice.

Without a word, Dave distributed five pairs of two to everyone else. Vriska, Rose, Kanaya and Karkat all took a peek at their hands. Terezi took a lick.

“Ugh,” muttered Karkat. “I always get the shittiest deals possible.”  He tossed his cards in the center of the table in disgust.

Kanaya bit her lip as she considered, before nodding. “I’ll fold as well,” she said, pushing her cards away.  “I can’t see this ending well.”

Terezi placed her hand onto her face down cards. “Well, I like what I got!  I’m gonna put some of those delicious circles into the pile.”

Dave sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  “They’re called chips.”

“Even tastier!”

Vriska casually stacked her own chips into a tower and pushed them into the pot. “Pretty confident about my hand, personally.  I’ll call you, Terezi.” She said.

“Oh, call me whatever you like, Vriska, I don’t mind.”

Rose added her own chips to the pot and remarked, “There usually isn’t this much talking in poker.”

Dave shook his head and proceeded to the flop.  Three of hearts, five of clubs and queen of diamonds.

Vriska leaned her elbow over her cards and rested her chin on her fist.  “Oooo, looks rough.  You probably want to give in now, Pyrope.  Wouldn’t want the pressure to get to you.”

Terezi responded by giving her cards a quick sniff, then pushing another pile of chips into the center. “Not on your life,” she said, her sharp teeth glinting.  Karkat groaned.

Vriska closed her eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh.  “You dig your own grave.  You’re so easy to bait.” She moved her own chips to the pot.

“Either I’m missing something or you’re tremendous bluffers,” Rose said with some resignation. “I fold.”

“See, Terezi?  Take a hint from your fellow seer. You don’t wanna get into this with me.”

“How about you listen to another light player?  Your luck’s about to run out.”

As they continued to banter, Dave leaned over to Karkat as he flipped the turn card, which was the ace of diamonds. “They get along so well, huh?”

Karkat looked at the two arguing and responded, “Would you believe this is an improvement?”

“Diamonds!” Vriska exclaimed, suddenly drawn back to the game.  “Seems like a good hand for me.”

Terezi scoffed as she rapped her knuckles on the table. “Just you wait for the final play.  Do you cry eight times as many tears when you lose?”

Vriska knocked the table as well.  “Playing it safe won’t save you now, Redglare.”

Finally, Dave revealed the river.  It was the ace of spades.

Kanaya chuckled. “How fitting.” Rose looked to her and smiled.

A spark appeared in Vriska’s eyes as she saw the final card.  “Time to make your big play, Terezi.  We’re all waiting desperately for it.”

“You’re not ready at all, Vriska.” Terezi stood up at the table and pushed her entire pile of chips to the pot. “All in.”

Vriska’s eyes widened in shock.  This wasn’t how the plan was supposed to go. But she couldn’t back down now. This was about pride.

Pushing her glasses up on her nose, Vriska added all of her chips to the center.  “We die like trolls, then.” she said defiantly. Rose just shook her head.

With that, both of them flipped their hands over for the rest of the table. Dave craned his head to look at Vriska’s cards. “Holy shit, ace of clubs and ace of hearts.”

“Four of a kind is one of the best hands, correct?” Kanaya asked.

“It sure is, Kanaya.” Vriska said with confidence. “I believe I’ll take my winnings now.”

“Hey, wait!” Karkat protested. “Terezi’s got the exact same cards!”

The entire table turned to see Terezi’s hand.  Sure enough, it was the ace of clubs and the ace of hearts.

An awkward silence fell upon the room.  Seconds crawled by as Rose, Kanaya, Karkat and Dave sat still, while Vriska and Terezi stared each other down.

Eventually, Vriska pointed an accusatory finger at Terezi.  “You cheated.”

Terezi slammed her hands onto the table.  “Me? You were the one who cheated!”

“I knew I couldn’t trust you to uphold the sacred honor of Dave’s game. You must have switched the cards with fakes!  Now you’ve ruined it for everybody!”

Angry, Terezi climbed on top on the table to tower over her opponent.  “I’m not gonna stand here and be accused of lying by some snot-horned blueblood who lies about everything!”

Undeterred, Vriska stepped right up as well to meet her face-to-face. “Better that than a screechy voiced child who can’t even smell her own stink!”

“Hairy-faced, big-boned, freaky eyes!”

“Stubby-horned, pea-brained no-eyes!”

Terezi punched Vriska square in the jaw.

Vriska stumbled back a step and felt the point of impact. She looked up to see Terezi’s seething gaze, which she met with a glare of her own.

After a brief second of pause…

“Raaargh!”

“Raaargh!”

The two tackled each other and collapsed onto the table in a heap, sending the poker chips flying everywhere.  No holds barred, each troll punched, elbowed, bit and kicked the other over and over in a drag out series of blows.  Terezi even snuck in a headbutt.

The brawl continued as they rolled off the table onto the floor, both refusing to let up an inch.

Kanaya covered her face in her hands with a sigh, while Rose watched the scrum with a vested interest, admiring the brutality the two could dish out and take.  Dave turned to Karkat.

“This is a blackrom thing, right?  This was all flirting?”

Karkat looked at Vriska and Terezi, still locked in their struggle.  “With those two, I haven’t the slightest idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for day 3 of Terezi Week, Scourge. (They were both cheating.)


End file.
